Breaking All The Rules
by BiteMyBurntBuns
Summary: When rebellious, impulsive- 16 year old, Mason Mellark meets the devious and stunningly beautiful Lilly Charleston- the niece of Cato. Little does he know how far the Charleston's will go to seal their revenge against Peeta and Katniss.


**Thought maybe it wouldn't kill to try a new type of story. This is about Peeta and Katniss's son and Cato's neice. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know **** and I'll post more. This is also modernized. Set in a small town in Maine.**

**(Chapter One)**

'Are we there yet?'

'Are we there yet?'

'Are we there yet?'

'Are we-'

'MASON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ASK THAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO JAM MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!' my big sister Abby roared, practically pulling at her long blonde hair. I smirked- proud that I'd managed my goal to drive her insane.

'Mason. Stop irritating your sister' my Dad said, rolling his sapphire eyes, not bothering to hide the smirk on his lips. Abby glared at me, her grey eyes narrowed and I gave her a cocky wink, earning a punch in my arm. My Mom chuckled in the front seat.

'I swear you two are just as bad as him!' Abby huffed, sinking into the seat and stuffing her earphones into her ears, turning up her Justin Beiber or whatever girls listen to as loud as the device would allow.

'Looking forward to moving to Riverwood?' my Dad asked, looking at me from the mirror.

'Nothing better then leaving all my friends in California to move to a insignificant spit of a city surrounded by woods and freezing beaches' I said rolling my eyes. My Mom frowned, playing with her braid. Her scared fingers running over her dark hair as she tried to work out something to say. My Father frowned, taking her scarred hand in his own, looking ahead at the road, all traces of a smile erased from his face.

'Mason. I know it's a big thing. Leaving the town you grew up in. But this could be good for us. You'll make new friends. Plus- Finn lives in Riverwood. Isn't it good to be moving closer to him?' my Mother said, turning back to look at me. Watching me with exhausted grey eyes. I gave her a weak smile and nodded.

'Sure' I said, laying my head against the window as the welcome sign came into view. It was my fault we were moving to Riverwood anyway. I'd managed to get kicked out of pretty much every school I attended since I was 10 years old. And my Parents had become the laughing stock of the town. Nobody saw them as "Katniss and Peeta Mellark. The leaders of the revolution''. They'd lost their titles and traded it for "The parents of the town screw up".

My Dad parked outside a white wood house at the edge of the forest. I looked out the window at the house. It was two storey, with a large circular bay window at the front, and a grey slate roof and a small verandah. It even had one of those swings for old people. I climbed out the car, following my parents to the door, neck and neck with my sister, whilst we waited what seemed like forever for my Dad to unlock the door. The moment the lock clicked we burst through the door, launching ourselves up the stairs to get to the best bedroom.

'BE CAREFUL!' my Dad called at the bottom of the stairs as I viciously slammed my sister into the wall, giving myself a temporary advantage. I flung myself into the bay window room, then yelped as my sister yanked my hair and threw me out, slamming and locking the door.

'Bitch!' I snarled.

'MASON MELLARK!' my Mom yelled from downstairs, I felt someone slap me around the side of the head and turned to look at my dad, an unamused expression on his face as he leant against his cane.

'What?' I complained, unaware why he was giving me 'the look'.

'Come with me, I'll show you your room' he said, a smile on his face- as if he knew something I didn't.

'That's my room' I growled, kicking the bottom of the locked door. My Dad rolled his eyes.

'Trust me. That room is lame compared to the one I have in mind for you' he said, nudging me gently. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

'Show me?'

We walked up another set of stairs that were hidden behind a small red door at the end of the hallway, my Dad covered my eyes and I listened to the click of a light. I beamed as I looked around. It was the attic. Turned into a bedroom. The floor was covered with light hardwood, as were the walls. There were three large windows that let the scent and sounds of the woods into the room.

'This is awesome!' I said, grinning big as I ran to the windows, looking over the tops of the trees at the endless expanse of blue ocean. My Dad smiled, ruffling my dark black hair.

'Welcome home, Kid'


End file.
